User talk:Cookiegobbler
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:Hey All I did was replace the bit at the top with our standard "Mature Content" tag, and change the opening sentence so that it became a proper sentence. I think I also added "CE" to the birth and death dates. You can see the exact changes by reviewing the editing history. As for what needs to be fixed, I will have to get back to you on that, but off the bat, I would say that you should use a portrait that is actually on this wiki rather than linking to an image on MEFF, and also, if you must have a ship called the "Lantean Star", it should be MSV Lantean Star rather than SSV Lantean Star; the SSV prefix is only used for ships in the Systems Alliance fleet, which follow very strict naming conventions, whereas the MSV prefix is used for many types of human civilian crafts. -- Gnostic 00:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) At the risk of sounding brusque, no, I will not give you a detailed account of every edit I make to your pages. As previously stated, you can learn that information for yourself by reviewing the edit history. Nor do I have any particular incentive to help you keep the MEFF version of your article consistent with the MEFW version, because in many ways, that would be impossible, because the two wikis have considerable differences in the way that they are run (for instance, at MEFW, we no longer employ the "Writer" template, because we do not, as a rule, conflate authorship of an article with ownership; as far as we are concerned, articles submitted to this wiki belong to the wiki itself, and may be edited by administrators in the interest of quality assurance.) That said, if you would like clarification as to why a certain change was made to one of your articles, you are welcome to ask. -- Gnostic 07:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Need a second opinion Why not just have her born on Earth? Unless her parents were complete self-absorbed morons, they would never have gone on a pleasure cruise so close to her mother's due date anyway. -- Gnostic 18:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll just put Earth on it. That's what Gwen would concider her home. Besides, you can't really live on a commercial cruiseship. -- Cookiegobbler 20:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK T~T UndeadHero 00:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible Story Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow Gwen to do a short story. It could fill in the gaps to explain how she went from being Archangel's lost disciple to being the leader of Prometheus Squad, with some help from some of the toughest women in Mass Effect fanon. How about it? -- Gnostic 17:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes please! I've been aching my head over the events between Archangel and her admission into the alliance. -- Cookiegobbler 17:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Building Quite the Reputation Whenever I hit recent changes, I see at least a few mentions of the Diomedian Chronicles. The Major has at least four stories and two authors working on her adventures, three if you'll still permit me to contribute a tale, but there's no nexus of links for the individual pages. I'd recommend taking the content on The Diomedian Chronicles page and putting it into their own chapters, and then use that page as a table of contents to put them in order. If you've the inclination, you could even move the stories to sub-pages as "The Diomedian Chronicles/(Momento Mori, Internal Maintenance, etc.)" like the Shadow Broker Dossiers. Just a suggestion. Regards, That Damn Sniper, sniping. 23:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I'm very glad Gwen has gotten so populair. ^.^ : When creating Gwen I never would have imagined she'd get so much love from the community. Your suggestion is easier then what I had planned... individually putting links on all my pages again (which sounded like a drag, to be honest). Thanks for the suggestion, I'll put it up immediatly. ^.^ : P.S.: offcourse you're still permitted to use Gwendolyn. As long as you don't get her, or her team, killed. Badly wounded, yes, but survivable.-- Everyone's favorite cookie. Quick question, since the story I'll be working takes place during the Reaper War, before retaking Earth. Would John Marachuk still be in command? I was planning to have Sindri Kayris play a major role, but if he joins the Aegina's crew after the war, that'd be problematic. That Damn Sniper, making adjustments. : Yes, John Marachuk is in command of Prometheus squad during the Reaper Incursion, he was commander and Gwendolyn was Lt. Commander. During which, Sindri Kayris was in the turian Blackwatch and joins the crew after the Reaper Incursion, during the events of Operation Warlord. That's why, while writing Multiverse (a period between the Reaper Incursion and Operation Warlord), I had to come up with 3 new crew members; Navigator Merrick, Technician Bernn and Yeoman Ellen. -- Everyone's favorite cookie. Right. I'll probably use Sergeant Greer in his place, then. Anything extra I should know about him? I know he generally fills the role of the Big Guy, but how does he feel about the Alliance and aliens, and what weapons does he typically carry? I recall an M-99 Saber somewhere . . . is James Vega a good point of reference? Question mark, That Damn Sniper. : He may look like James Vega, but his personality totally differs. Greer is less... Jersey Shore. : He is your typical, patriotic, all-american soldier who favors big weaponry and sports even bigger armor. You can usually see him as the team's point man and has difficulty trusting people who are not part of the military, such as Dr. Thrax. Surprisingly, the only civilian that Greer appears to trust to some degree is Lorelei Mobious and was quick to trust Kayris (cause he was part of the turian military). At first glance it seems he has anger issues, but he cares a lot about those around him. Although he is resourceful and calm during a struggle, he believes that he can only count on other soldiers during combat, that is why he has such a hard time trusting non-military personnel. He prioritizes survival over comfort, for example; he would dismiss the awful taste of an alien potato for the simple reason that it will keep him alive. His sense of humor is unusual, but good at mediating conflicts when they arise. : His arsonal does indeed include an M-99 Saber, an AT-12 Raider and has an M-5 Phalanx side-arm. -- Everyone's favorite cookie. Venus Prime Hey. Came across an old book recently called Venus Prime, Volume I. It's a collaboration between Arthur C. Clarke and Paul Preuss, featuring a young heroine called Sparta who has a remarkable number of similarities to Gwen, including cybernetic enhancements provided by a shadowy organization with a "human advancement" agenda and a somewhat childish nature (in her case, the result of a deliberate experiment to prevent her from forming new memories.) Especially strange is that the book spun out of an attempt to create a videogame adaptation of one of Clarke's stories that would have followed a gameplay model not unlike that of Mass Effect, with a highly-customizable protagonist, but the technology just wasn't there at the time, so it became a book instead. Look it up. I think you might find it interesting. -- Gnostic 17:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads-up. I will try and find it next time I go to my local library. ^.^ -- Everyone's favorite cookie. Mobious ]]I don't know when you were planning on creating an article for Dr. Mobious, but whenever you get around to it, I've created a portrait for her. What do you think? -- Gnostic 22:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : I never really planned on making more then one character article (Gwen's). Making an article for every character I create would -- for me -- be too time-consuming, especially since I just made up 5 new (disposable) characters for my 3 new novels which takes place between Internal Maintenance and Conflictions where Gwen was still a private. If it helps with visualizing, whenever I think of Doctor Mobious I see the actress Alaina Huffman in my head. Lately all my characters have an actor/actress associated to them. Is that bad? -- Everyone's favorite cookie 22:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, if you're not planning to create an article for the Doc, could I do one? Because Maintenance takes place before Prometheus Squad's formation, I need to give her some sort of history. Maybe we could have her be a former operative from the Systems Alliance Biological Research and Engineering Division, one who went in genuinely believing that she would be fighting xenonotic outbreaks, but who quit after realizing that the division had a xenophobic bent, and who then tried to atone for her sins by becoming a doctor on Omega... which of course, brings us to her being in prison during Maintenance. What do you think? (Also, can we get rid of the extra "o" in her last name? I don't know of anyone who actually spells "Mobius" as "Mobious"...) ::: Also, I don't think it's a bad thing to cast real actors and actresses for characters. I do it all the time (my portrait of Gwen, for instance, was on Emily Browning, if I remember correctly.) I'll see if I can make a decent portrait for Lorilei based on Huffman. -- Gnostic 06:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ofcourse! You're more then welcome to create her page. ^.^ ::::Few things you should know though. Earthborn, Russia, 2161, was 26 years old during the Reaper Invasion. Russian heritage (duh, cookie!). She has a slight, albeit unnoticeable, accent. Because of her smarts, she skipped through grades, graduating at fifteen. Has a bachelor degree in biology and chemistry. Has a weakness for smart guys (i.e. Archaon). Because she was so focused on school she missed any kind of social event like school proms and such and generally never had the feeling that she "belonged" somewhere, although she shows herself in my upcoming novel called "Glitch" which is coming soon(ish), it also depicts the personality of John Marachuk (think Renegade Shepard meets Sarcastic Hawke). The prometheus page also contains a wealth of information about her personality. Otherwise, if you have any questions, feel free to come to me, I'll be happy to answer them. Please, don't hesitate to ask, I don't bite. :P ::::P.S.: Although, body-wise, I would agree with you on Emily Browning for Gwen, but facial-wise, her features are a bit to much in my opinion; big lips, small eyes in conjunction to her face, slight curling hair. ::::Gwen has more of the refined features of Natalie Portman during star wars; Alexandrian nose (that's a slight upwards tip in the nose), circumfluent facial features, straight hair, ect. ::::Everyone's favorite cookie 10:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Lillian alsjeblief reageer, je doet me zoveel pijn om mij te negeren :/ 5 minuten is alles wat ik van je verlang, praat even met mij. Kan je echt niet op steam komen? Edwin Reageer dan toch lilly! Kom op, we hadden onze toekomst gvd besproken! Als je niet meer met mij wilt praten zeg dat dan! Ik zou zo graag iets van je willen horen wat jij wilt hebben. Dit doet me zoveel pijn, reageer dan toch!! Ik wil echt niet overkomen als een erotomaan, dus als jij geen contact meer met mij wilt hebben zeg dat alsjeblief. Gewoon even 2 minuten met mij praten dat is alles, doe het alsjeblief voor mij :/ Story Proposal Hey, Cook. Since I can't make good storys of my character, I want you to make some. Think you can do it? Dantanius 04:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Go for it! You have my blessing to use the smokers and Zana Squad. -- Gnostic (talk) 21:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Out of curiosity Howdy, I've been reading your Diomedian series (Hope I spelled it correctly) and I just been wondering, do you make those cover pictures? Because they're definitley unique and I'm curious about know how they're made. Antares2 (talk) 20:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunatly, no. I have basic MSPaint skill. Most pictures comes from Deviantart or googled pictures which are then just cut to size and given the title. - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 20:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just a Heads Up Are you sure you want a team that consists of a cold-blooded killer, an ill-tempered ex-convict, a nerdy asari businesswoman, and a character whose only major accomplishments are bearing a child and working at NairidaCorp (Foxtrot12 really did not assign many attributes to Annabel Lee, hence why she was not added to the Zana Squad roster)? : It's not possible for non-volus to visit a volus colony world. The gravity and atmospheric pressure would kill them, to say nothing of the ammonia-based atmosphere. I fear you are looking at the smokers from the wrong angle; they are mostly quarian, and the volus attached to their backs are only being used as a source of poisonous gas. They were also implied to be a recent addition to the Reaper forces, a hasty attempt to compensate for the unexpectedly strong resistance put up by the organics. : And Zana Squad is not well-suited for a covert operation. Their expertise lies in search-and-rescue missions. -- Gnostic (talk) 23:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) There are ten volus worlds (or at least, that's what we can assume based on the fact that the center of volus learning is called "Ten Clans", and for them, "clan" means "colony"), and all of them have a high-pressure, ammonia-based atmosphere. It's the only kind of environment in which the volus can survive without suits. I think the most plausible scenario for Zana Squad encountering smokers would be aboard a quarian ship that has been hit by Reaper forces. It's still transmitting a distress signal, so of course they go to investigate. If I were making the team, it would be Sharon, T'Nair, Marsters, and Cerold (in spite of her rank, Sharon doesn't like ceding control of an operation to other people, plus, she is legally responsible for Marsters' conduct in the field, since the latter's employment is actually part of a "work release" program...) As for why Prometheus Squad would be involved, perhaps the ship played some part in Seta'Rann's past? -- Gnostic (talk) 09:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Haven't scared you off, have I? -- Gnostic (talk) 09:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Trying to reproduce a synthetic-organic hybrid, particularly one whose components have varying chiralities, would be beyond the abilities of any krogan (even Okeer had to employ non-krogan scientists in order to make Grunt.) You can't clone them, because the synthetic parts wouldn't be genetic. You could "improvise" with captured quarians and volus, but the results would not be the same as something created by the Reapers (and besides, krogan generally disdain psychological, chemical, and germ warfare.) And Rannoch would not be a good place to deploy smokers, seeing as how there's so much open space. Not to mention the fact that it's orbited by thousands of geth space stations who are likely monitoring the surface for any signs of organics. Even after the war, it would be damned hard to find a blind spot for a hidden base. -- Gnostic (talk) 09:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Just going to step in real quick; Krogan definitely do not disdain chemical or psychological warfare. The latter is the very embodiment of their strengths, as every krogan has the intentions of scarring the crap out of any enemy and installing fear into their opponents before filling them with an overdose of kinetic slugs. If a krogan was capable of getting their hands on chemical weapons, you bet your ass they would deploy those bombs. Germ, or biological, is a definite hate, however. All of your other points stand, Gnostic, sorry for the interruption. -- 00:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Revision Wait... so this story takes place after the events of ME3? I would think that, one way or another, Reaper units like the smokers would cease to be an issue by that point... -- Gnostic (talk) 04:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : The first idea is too improbable. Skinner's not so much insane as he is immoral. He's also smart enough to realize that creating a crisis is a waste of effort when the galaxy is already full of crises waiting to be exploited (also, there's not really anyone on his team with the kind of medical training needed to raise an army of smokers.) Besides that, I already have plans to use him elsewhere. : The second idea, by comparison, just needs a little more tweaking. Perhaps the quarian ship, mid-invasion, stopped to help a disabled volus ship where the crew had fallen under the influence of a Reaper artifact. They naively brought the volus crew aboard their own ship to try and figure out what's wrong with them, and one of their own crew snuck the artifact aboard. And thus, smokers. I don't know that the artifact would be a piece of Object Rho, however; that thing was probably completely destroyed when Shepard destroyed the Alpha Relay, and anyway, I don't know many quarians or volus who would venture into hostile batarian space. But by the mid-point of the invasion, there's probably plenty of Reaper debris floating around in the galaxy. : As for how the two squads become involved, perhaps Prometheus is spending some of their limited downtime aboard the NCSV Arine (or perhaps they're just stopping by to borrow some of NairidaCorp's supplies), and the ship picks up a distress call from the quarian vessel; Prometheus and Zana decide to respond jointly (I doubt the Alliance would begrudge one of their squads answering a distress call.) How does that sound? -- Gnostic (talk) 04:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) So... how's the story coming? -- Gnostic (talk) 07:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : I figured that academic responsibilties might be getting in the way. My mom's a teacher and she just started her vacation, but her school tends to start vacation two weeks earlier than everyone else, so I figured you were probably under the pre-vacation gun. Let me know if you need any help. -- Gnostic (talk) 19:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Request for a creation Greet'ns, Aye, I've sort of shifted back to focus on Halo Fanon for the time being, but I am still on wikia. Who knows, perhaps the next Mass Effect game will inspire me to make a return here. Now, as for the response proper, of course you can use Beckett, yes. I'd be quite honored if you saw fit to do so, matter of fact. Glad to see you've continued delving into the Mass Effect universe with the Diomedian Chronicles, and I'll look forward to reading what you create. Regards, That Damn Sniper 04:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Farrell Realistically, Farrell would have died in the attack on Bekenstein. He was a recluse and not particularly given to travel, particularly not after becoming a scapegoat for the collapse of one of the Alliance's top-secret branches. Of course, I suppose it's possible he got tapped for the Crucible project, or went on a trip somewhere, and thus was away from Bekenstein when it got levelled. Suffice it to say, I have no objections to you using him in a story. Just don't write him as an action hero. -- Gnostic (talk) 07:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Cookiegobbler. I'm a big fan of your M-19 Ballista Rifle, do you have a large resolution version of it? I'm attempting to recreate it in 3D. I will modify a few small details of it, as if I like the end result I will turn it into a prop/replica weapon with internals. If you could contact me by e-mail at individual@live.com.au It would be greatly appreciated. Many Thanks, Mitchell. 00:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC)